Butterflies
by Naruto Happiness
Summary: They like butterflies. ShinoHina ShinoHinata ShinoxHina ShinoxHinata
1. Butterflies

**Title: **Butterflies  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>ShinoHina  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They like butterflies.

I stood outside, by the waterfall, gazing out; it was mating season for butteflies, and they had clearly chosen the Leaf. I smiled at one that went by; a female. Her wings were white and stood out over the green forest and blue river. My eyes shifted to a figure sat on the ledge of the river and I approached.

I recognized her long blue hair anywhere, and looked down at her. "Hinata... I observe that you are out. Why is this?" I inquired, sitting down.

Pink in the face, she looked down. "D-Don't scare me like that, Shino..."

"What were you doing?" I questioned, looking to her and seeing her byakugan.

"I was watching the butterflies. They're so amazing," she said, bright-eyed and smiling at them. "I've loved them since I was a kid."

"They are, aren't they?" For a couple of seconds, silence shrouded the whole river. "...Do you like caterpillars?" I asked her, before realizing what a stupid question I asked. "Sorry, you probably don't."

"I-It's okay... I, um, kinda do..." Her smile was wide as she stared out. "With how they're... small?" I noticed a chuckle, and then she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry! I just don't ... heh ... know much about conversation!"

Under my coat, I smiled, knowing she could see it. "I don't either."


	2. Feelings Part I: Shino

I thought of my talk with Hinata. _Maybe I'm not so different from her... It might just be that we're both so quiet, so we never talk to eachother when not training... _Sat on my bed, I heard the door click open, when my father came in.

"Son... you have been acting strange," he said, sitting by my side. "What has been making you act so out of the ordinary?"

"Father, it's this friend," I told him, looking down. "She appears to like insects too."

"Is she from the Aburame clan?" my father softly asked.

"No, in fact from the Hyuuga clan. It's my teammate, Hinata... We're both always so quiet... maybe we're not so different?"

"Shino," he said, before closing his eyes. "What do you think of her?"

"I don't know. I used to think of her as a friend and ally... but I can feel my feelings growing inside me," I told my father, before he approached the door.

"I knew this day would come. Don't fear approaching her, son," he told me, leaving and closing the door.

Then I thought; what did I feel?


	3. Feelings Part II: Hinata

**Meanwhile**

Looking down, and standing straight in front of her cousin, was Hinata Hyuuga; heir to the Hyuuga clan. "Hinata, you wanted to talk to me." His voice was stiff; he didn't feel comfortable talking with her while he couldn't look her in the eyes, it didn't seem natural.

"Sorry, Neji, let's sit down..." suggested Hinata, not used to speaking to her cousin. They mostly only talked on family meetings or serious discussions about the Leaf, never when one attempted to strike up a conversation; even after they made up it was like that, because they rarely could see eachother anyway.

They walked to a bench in the Hyuuga garden and sat, Hinata looking down uncomfortably. "What has been troubling you, Hinata?" inquired Neji, looking at her.

"I-It's Shino... I... Thought... I... liked N-Naruto..." stuttered the girl, unhappy about something. "B-But... I think... Maybe..." Closing her eyes, she attempted to find words to explain. "Well... Me and S-Shino... we've... we've always been... closer... than me... and the others..."

Neji found it difficult to understand what his relative meant; but he could guess from her quiet tone of voice and attempting to hide her face that something was upsetting her or confusing her. "Hinata," he said, making her jump and able to talk again.

"I thought of Shino... Ally... Friend... Comrade... but now... I don't know," she explained, and Neji nodded, taking a guess as to what she meant by that.

"Right, Hinata." He expected maybe she had found someone who she would love through the rest of her life; he was glad for her, because when she rushed into battle to save Naruto and almost got killed it was reckless, and he would have cried the most if she died. He thought her crush on Naruto was unhealthy, because it had promoted unhealthy behavior in her, and that if she liked Shino it would be better for her.

But he didn't know just how _right_ he was.


	4. Feelings Part III: Love?

I stood with Kiba and Akamaru, looking into the distance. "Kiba," I quietly said, looking down. "Where's Hinata?" I inquired, worried for her.

"Dunno," Kiba shrugged as we heard footsteps. "Is that her?"

I looked to where they were coming from and saw Hinata... next to Naruto... holding his hand. For some reason, it shocked me to see it. I didn't know why it hurt so much... "Excuse me. I have to go."

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, Hinata," yawned the blonde, seeing his friend. "So, what's up?"

"...Oh, nothing..." Hinata lied, wondering if she would confuse Naruto if she told him about Shino. _Why aren't I fainting? How come I don't feel dizzy? _"Would you like...um... to walk with me to practice?"

"Okay, Hinata!" laughed Naruto as she grabbed his hand and they walked toward the place Hinata was practicing in.

Hinata saw Shino stare at them for a couple of seconds, then run off. Somehow, she thought it had hurt him.

**Meanwhile**

Hands on my head, I looked down. I couldn't rest my mind. Why did I run off like that when I saw Hinata so happy with Naruto? It wasn't as if I was jealous; jealousy couldn't be it. Somehow, I was shocked and extremely dissappointed...

"Son," my dad said, approaching. "It's time we were to speak."

I looked up, with an emotion I didn't show often; surprise, as he sat next to me on my bed. "Father... What did you want?"

Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "You have told me about a female companion named 'Hinata' who your feelings are growing towards," he explained, putting an arm around my shoulder. "So, son... you're in love."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "I'm...?"

"It's only natural, son. I can see it; you're upset because you saw her with someone, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." I agreed.

"Get her; son. Be strong."

**Meanwhile**

Looking around, she heard nothing until-

What were those loud, fast footsteps?

She saw someone in a long coat rush in and run up to her, before he sat. Shino?

She blushed at him, and frowned.

**Meanwhile**

When I saw her frown, I looked down. "Hi... Hinata," I began, placing an arm around her. "I really care about you... forever." 'Love' was a very strong word; and at the moment, I was saving that word for when it really mattered.


End file.
